Load measuring devices are for example used in the form of load cells to examine the weight of an equipment, e.g. of tanks or similar during the usage. A load cell according DE-U-29613833.9 is for this reason equipped within a cavity with strain gages, connected to form a bridge circuit. The strain gages are equipped at the inner surface of an external cover of the cavity. Action of outer force to the cover results as usual known in a measuring signal of the bridge circuit. In the described solution of the state of the art are two strain gages used for the pressure range and two further strain gages for the tension range. At the known solution the analogue measuring signal is fed by bushing filters through an electrical conductive closing plate out of the cavity to an evaluator equipment and there evaluated as an analogue signal.
DE 29 06 669 A1 describes a load measuring device with strain gages, where the strain gages and the evaluator equipment can be used potential-free.
A load measuring device with the features of the preamble of claim 1 is known from US 2005/0137821 A1.